Buildings and other structures are susceptible to entry by insects. Some insects, such as termites, can damage the building and potentially lead to a loss in structural integrity. In general, termites enter the building where it contacts the ground. From there, the termites may spread rapidly throughout the building, causing significant damage to any timber.
Physical barriers have been employed to guard against the concealed entry of insects, particularly termites to buildings. Typically, these barriers are in the form of plastic sheets, stainless steel mess or graded stone materials and are placed in accordance with specifications outlined in Australian Standard 3660-2, 2000 (and comparable international standards) and manufacturers instructions.
Generally this includes the perimeter edge, construction joins and penetrations (for example electrical conduit, plumbing, other services and any other planned or unplanned protrusion through the concrete slab creating ground contact) of concrete slab construction and the perimeter base level brickwork of subfloor constructions. In some instances the entire under slab area is treated using a combined damp proof and termite barrier plastic sheet material.
In some states liquid chemical treatments using a number of different approved termiticides are an acceptable alternative to the use of physical termite barriers.
The installation of a termite barrier is in many states a regulated building practice with installers required to certify that a termite management system has been installed.
Concrete structures are subjected to a variety of stresses are the result of shrinkage and differential movement. Shrinkage occurs during hydration, and differential movement caused by temperature changes and different loading conditions. These stresses can cause cracking, spalling, and scaling of concrete surfaces and, in extreme cases, can result in the failure of the structure.
Stresses in concrete can be controlled somewhat by the proper placement of a concrete compressible material in the construction joints between slab pours, around any service penetrations and against any infill slab structures.
The compressible, concrete casting material commonly referred to as expansion joint foam or lagging absorbs pressure and allows for the expansion and contraction of the slab against existing construction elements over time to avoid cracking or other damage to the slab.
The aforementioned construction details including but not limited to service penetrations, construction joins and perimeter edges of slabs are all areas where concealed entry by termites may occur.
The installation of expansion joint foams is an expected building practice.
When installing a physical barrier such as Kordon Termite Barrier (Kordon TB), Homeguard, Trithor or Termseal it is often necessary to remove foam expansion joint strips and lagging to install the barrier and then replace the expansion joint stripping or lagging again. This duplicated effort is unnecessary.
Difficulties faced in installing the above products also include applying them on exposed work sites where they were affected by inclement weather such as high winds, rain and pooling of water. The current systems use a variety of systems including adhesives applied using a caulking gun or concrete nails to attach the termite barriers to the required areas.
Most termite systems therefore require the use of multiple products to create a complete and compliant, system, therefore installers have had to stock a range of tools and materials.
The installation process of existing physical products and chemical barriers requires the engagement of licensed pest controller. This usually requires the scheduling of works in conjunction with a builders often fluctuating construction schedule especially as it relates to the preparation of concrete slabs and tilt panel lifts. It was often considered a nuisance or hassle to have to liaise with and schedule the licensed pest controller to be on site when required and often led to critical delays in the construction scheduling.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.